This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. TNPRC faculty and staff supported the research programs of the above listed 218 investigators during 2008. This support included consultations on study design for NIH applications, preparation of budgets, and sharing data to enhance existing research projects. Sharing of information occurred through seminars, telecommunications, emails, videoconferencing, and site visits. The list includes new collaborations in addition to well established affiliations with Center personnel.